familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richey in Apache County, Arizona
This page collects information about people with surname Richey who were known or believed to have lived in Apache County, Arizona. Notable Individuals Notable Landmarks See Also * Richey in Arizona *Apache County, Arizona Apache County Category:History of Apache County, Arizona Category:Resided in Apache County, Arizona Category:Surnames by place Vital Records 1880 US Census - St Johns AZ In May, 1879, the entire Richey family left Washington, Utah, headed for the upper Gila Valley in southern Arizona. They had been called to settle there by Apostle Erastus Snow. The family consisted of James and Lucinda Mangum Richey and all of their married and unmarried children and grandchildren. The unmarried children were James Moroni (31), Margaret Emily (19), Elinor Jane(15), and Jemima Susana Richey (12). The married children and grandchildren were William Hubbell and Lucinda Charlotte Richey Sherwood and their two children: Charlotte (3) and Lucinda Luella (2); John F. and Rebecca Ruth Richey Sherwood and their two children: Maud Ruth (3), and Estella Lucinda (2); and Joseph Benjamin (24) and Eugenia Pace Richey (19) who were childless at this time. These were all of James and Lucinda Richey’s living descendants. The family traveled with 40 yoke of oxen, 7 wagons, 150 head of loose cattle and some very fine horses. The two lead wagons carried a sawmill owned by William Hubbell and were pulled by 6 yoke of oxen each. Ruth and her two little girls were in the 3rd wagon. Charlotte with her two girls drove a team of horses with the 4th wagon. The company traveled very slowly, and they were very, very happy together. Every night before prayers, father Richey called his family together and they sang. One of the songs they sang every night was, “Nearer Home”. They also sang this song later when the family would get together and at funerals. They stopped at Pahreah, Utah], for about three months to graze and feed their cattle. While there, Will was born, becoming the oldest and only son of Charlotte and William Hubbell to live to adulthood. He had two other brothers born later, who both died in early childhood and six sisters. In Sunset, Arizona, near Winslow, they were asked by apostle Wilford Woodruff to help settle the new town of St. Johns in Apache County, instead of going south to the Gila Valley. After nine months of traveling, they arrived in St. Johns in March of 1880. -Written by Erma Udall Sherwood - 1958, compiled and edited by Susan Sherwood Arnett. Between 1878 and 1880, the family of James Richey (1724-1808) migrated from Sanpete County, Utah to St. Johns, Arizona where they show on this census record (Recorded as of 01-Apr-1880). By about 1884, two sons, James and Joseph along with other family members had established a large ranch about 20 miles south at Richville, Arizona on the banks of the Little Colorado River. First government record of the Richey/Sherwood/Adair clan in Apache County, Arizona: 1880 US Census - St. Johns, Arizona. Several years before the big Mormon pioneer wagon train of 1884. (Birthplaces: Self, Father, Mother) * Household 315 : ** Richey, James (M-58 / Self / Farmer) (Alabama / So Carolina / Unknown) ** Richey, Lucinda (F-54 / Wife) (Alabama/ Virg. / Penn.) ** Richey, James Morina (M-32 / Son) (Utah / Alabama / Alabama) ** Richey, Charlotte (F-29 / Daughter) (Note: Married to WM Sherwood in HH #317 next door) ** Richey, J.B. (M-24 / Son) ** Richey, Ruth R (F-22 / Daughter) (Note: Married to John Sherwood in HH#316 next door) ** Richey, Emily (F-19) / Daughter) ** Richey, Ellan Jane (F-15 / Daughter) ** Richey, Susan (F-13 / Daughter) (Note: Md. in 1885 to W.A. Tenney in HH#321 below) * Household 316 : John Sherwood (Son-in-Law) ** Sherwood, John (M-27/ Self / Engineer) (Illinois/ Penn. / Illinois) ** Sherwood, Maud Ruth (F-3/Daughter) (Nev / Ill / Ill ) ** Sherwood, Lucinda Estela (F-2 / Daughter) (Utah / Ill / Ill ) * Household 317 : W H Sherwood (Son-in-Law) ** Sherwood, W.H. (M-36 / Self / Sayner) (Illinois/ Penn. / Vermont) ** Sherwood, Charlotte (F-4 / Daughter) (Nevada / Illinois / Utah) ** Sherwood, Lucinda (F-2/ Daughter) (Nevada / Illinois / Utah) ** Sherwood, W M (M-0 / Son) (Ariz / Ill / Utah) * Household 318 : Richey (Who is this person?) ** Richey, Eugenia Ruth (F-18 / "Daughter" / "Housekeeping") (Utah / Illinois / Utah) * Household 319 : Adair (Cousin) ** Adair, Wesley (M-59 / Self / Farmer) (Note: Richey Cousin - Adair) ** Adair, Rebecca (F-65 / Wife) (Note: Richey Cousin - Mangum) * Household 320 : Staynor (md to Rebecca Francis Adair, Cousin) ** Staynor, Jeremiah (M-32 / Self / Farmer ) (Illinois / Unknown / Unkown) ** Staynor, Francis (F-28 / Wife ) ** Staynor, Catherine (F-11 / Daughter) ** Staynor, Joseph (M-7 / Son) * Household 321 : Arnond Tenney ** Tenney, Arnond (M-35, Stock-Raising, Self) (Iowa, NY, NY) ** Tenney, Annie S (F-30, Wife) (Utah, Unk, Unk) ** Tenney, A.M. (M-11) (Utah, Iowa, Utah) ** Tenney, Annie S (F-9) (Utah, Iowa, Utah) ** Tenney, Nathan C (M-8) (Utah, Iowa, Utah) ** Tenney, Levy S (M-6) (Utah, Iowa, Utah) ** Tenney, Abbie C (F-3) (Utah, Iowa, Utah) ** Tenney, Lois J (F-0) (Arizona, Iowa, Utah) ** Tenney, Eliza A (F-25, "Other") (Utah, Eng, Eng) ** Tenney, Olive E (F-6, "Other") (Utah, Iowa, Utah) ** Tenney Phebe R (F-3, "Other") (Utah, Iowa, Utah) ** Tenney, Wm A (M-18) (Single Stock Raising, Brother) (Utah, NY, Eng) - Marries Susana Richey in HH#315 above * Household 322 : A.S. Farnsworth ** Farnsworth, A.S. (M-35, Freighter, Self) (Ill, Unk, Unk) ** Farnsworth, Elisabeth (F-22, Wife) (Utah, Denmark, Denmark) ** Farnsworth, Raundy (M-1, Son) (Utah, Unk, Utah) ** Farnsworth, Mary (F-3) (Utah, Unk, Utah) ** Farnsworth, Eliza (F-25, "Other") (Utah, Eng, Denmark) ** Farnsworth, June (M-1, "Other") (Utah, Unk, Utah) ** Farnsworth, Martinez (M-11, "Other") (Denmark, Denmark, Denmark)